Alana Rivera
Alana Rivera (Mostly known as Alana) is an antagonist of That's so Raven. she used to be a friend of Raven Baxter, turned to Archenemy & Rival. She was Portrayed By Singer & Actress in her first villainous role. Personality Biography Background Nothing is actually known about alana's past except She & Raven used to be friends until 4th grade. They both wanted to be the tooth fairy. However, The teacher picked Raven to Played the tooth fairy while Alana ended up being the tooth decay, which causes them to become enemies ever since then. Series History Alana First appears in "Don't have a Cow" Where she hosts a Hallween party and invites everyone in the grade except Raven and Chelsea. In response, The two used a wishing spell from a magical book belonging to Raven's grand mother Vivian to hypnotize Alana into inviting them to the party and to win the costume contest. while the spell works, it also causes them to end up turning to cows. At the party, Alana got upset that two bovines beat her in the costume contest. however, it was revealed to be a vision. Later on the show, Raven & Alana fight over Devon carter, but after having a vision Alana getting hurt, Raven pushed her out of the way of a runaway cart and into paint. while disguised as her hairdresser, Raven accidentally got gum stuck in her hair. Alana and Her crew were the only ones to follow Raven's protest against principal lawler's uniform rule. Raven Began to hang out with them until the plan to melt the stolen cheese in the vents to make the school smell and Frame Eddie and Chelsea. Then after snapping at them during the test, Ravne was ordered to make peace with Alana and her crew or else they would be suspended. Raven invited Alana to her house for a sleepover. Alana told her she never went to a sleepover before and went along with Raven's odd behavior after she had a vision after she had a vision there would be an earthquake. Raven told Alana and her crew that she was psychic so they wouldn't leave. They didn't believe her until the house began to shake. Cory Entered and Explained the Rumbling was Victor crashing into the wall. Alana commented Raven on such a great practical joke and that should would have to return the favor We Learn that in "Run Raven Run" Raven and Alana Used to be best friends until the 4th Grade. They both wanted to the role of The Tooth Fairy in the school play. Raven played to tooth fairy while Alana was stuck being the tooth decay. Season 3 By Raven's junior year at Bayside High School, Alana had been sent to Military school for her behavior. Her crew was then under new leadership of Bianca, who was "so bad she got kicked out of Military school Trivia * it is revealed in "Shake, Rattle, & Rae", that Alana never went to a slumber party before because no one invited her. * Her & Raven's conflict is similiar to Lizzie & Kate's from Lizzie McGuire where they were once friends and then became friends. If she had stayed on the show, it's possible that they may have there friendship just like what happened Lizzie & Kate in the movie. But since she left, this leaves there relationship unresolved. * When Alana calls & invites Raven to her party, She & Muffy are sitting on the storage bench in the Baxter's living room. * She is the first rival & enemy of the main character to be sent to military school in the next season (the second was Minty Mattheson from (Coop & Cami: asked the world) who is also a rival & enemy of Cami. Gallery Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated